wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wine troubleshooting
Troubleshooting Wine tries to address the common issues people are having with running World of Warcraft using Wine on Linux. Important note: Make ABSOLUTELY SURE you run the latest Wine version, as well as the latest version of your graphic card drivers. If you don't, and encounter errors that have been fixed in newer versions... you're out of luck. Can't see the installer tomes on the Wrath DVD Most distros automounter programs don't include the "unhide" option for UDF filesystems. It will most likely be mandatory to remount manually. On Fedora 9, the exact command that would need to be run (as root) would be mount -o remount,unhide /dev/sr0 This will be different based on where your distro places the DVD drive. An easy way to check would be to run the mount command and choose the relevant device (which will typically be sr# or cd#). Can't see/open Installer.exe from Wrath DVD Tested on Ubuntu 8.10, I couldnt open Installer.exe from the DVD. The (unpretty) way to solve this: sudo -i # Login as root, afaik this doesn't work with sudo. chown -R root /home//.wine # Change ownership of .wine folder to root WINEPREFIX="/home//.wine" wine /media/cdrom/Installer.exe # Install WotLK chown -R username /home//.wine # Change ownership back logout # logout as root Be sure to edit to your username! Cannot accept EULA Upgrade to the latest version of wine. This can also be a driver issue. If you are still having trouble try running xorg with the VESA driver. Launcher errors When running WoW for the first time via the Launcher, clicking the "Play" button will not work. After the first time, the Launcher will then refuse to run at all. This behavior started with the tools update after 3.2.2a (build 10505). The Launcher now attempts to modify the directory permissions on the "Program Files\World of Warcraft" directory, which exposes a bug in Wine. To fix it, first set the directory permissions back to what they should be: chmod 770 "~/.wine/drive_c/Program Files/World of Warcraft" The mode and path should be correct for all casual users of Wine; if you're an expert, adjust to taste. Don't forget the quote marks! After the permissions are reset, do not run the game from the Launcher. Always run the WoW.exe command directly to run the game. When new patches are released, you may have problems getting them without running the Launcher, since it is responsible for launching the patch downloader. The easiest workaround for this is to launch the downloader manually: wine "C:/Program Files/World of Warcraft/BackgroundDownloader.exe" For those who are interested, the current status of the bug in Wine can be found in Wine bug 20643. There is another problem with Launcher Wine bug 20585. Launcher gives you the following message: "Launcher could not be executed for some reason." Download windowscodecs.dll file and put it in your WoW directory. windowscodecs.dll Config.wtf Main article: Config.wtf Sound corruption If you have problems with sound stuttering you may have to increase or decrease the sound buffer a bit. It's configured by changing the value of the SET SoundBufferSize line in wtf/Config.wtf. Anything from 50 to 250 may cure your problem. Bear in mind that excessive buffer size may create audio sync issues. You may try the following option as well: SET SoundOutputSystem "1" UI corruption If you experience corrupt icons or interface textures, you then you may need to set the UIFaster parameter in wtf/Config.wtf Use it like this: Set UIFaster "x" Where x equals: 0 – This turns off all UI acceleration 2 – Enables partial UI acceleration only. 3 – Enables all UI acceleration. Example: Set UIFaster "2" The value 2 usually corrects this problem. The value "1" is for internal use and should never be set on a live WoW setup. You have been warned. Crashes from indoor to outdoor If WoW crashes each time your character moves from outdoors to indoors, try disabling double buffering. Unchecking Enable desktop double buffering under the Graphics tab in winecfg should work. Winecfg Audio driver If you experience stuttering, bad sound or no sound what so ever, then you must try a few things in winecfg. Just type winecfg in a terminal, press enter, and the winecfg window should appear and you should go to the audio tab. Alsa is preferable. Also, refer to the Voice chat section for information on getting multiple audio streams working with OSS and ALSA (more than one program using audio at once). It will save you grief should you ever want to listen to music and chat on Ventrilo or Teamspeak while playing, and similar. You may also try ticking "Driver Emulation". Remove it again if it doesn't help. If you hear no audio at all and set the Windows emulation to Vista, try setting it to XP (or lower if that does not work. XP should be your safest bet though if sound still does not work and you want to try out other settings). Other tweaks Glitch every 3-5 sec If you see a noticeable graphical studder every 3 to 5 seconds or so for this you need to edit /etc/X11/xorg.conf and add something like: Option "UseFastTLS" "2" to the Video card "Device" Section. This of course is normally a problem with the proprietary Linux Drivers for ATI cards. Another possibility is a problem with the default kernel scheduler. I noticed many people have this problem with a NVIDIA card. Readjusting the scheduler will fix these issues: echo 21 > /proc/sys/kernel/sched_features echo 25000000 > /proc/sys/kernel/sched_batch_wakeup_granularity_ns echo 4000000 > /proc/sys/kernel/sched_min_granularity_ns Installer.exe and RAM type On certain systems there is a problem with RAM and the WoW Installer. On a Core2 Duo 6400 with DDR2-800, setting the RAM to DDR2-533 in BIOS allowed the installer to work flawlessly the first time. It's easy to confuse this issue with a CD/DVD problem because the installer will complain about a checksum error.'' Stuttering every 15sec and flickering line fix for Linux kernels 2.6.24 with CFS scheduler On some distributions like Arch Linux World of Warcraft stutters exactly every 15 seconds. You will also notice a flickering bar on the top of your screen. The instructions are taken from shazeal from this thread: http://bbs.archlinux.org/viewtopic.php?id=42779 The best solution to solve this problem is to recompile your kernel with the option CONFIG_SCHED_DEBUG. After booting that kernel, you can tune it via sysctl and the problem is gone. This is an example of doing this on Arch Linux, it will be different on other distributions. Step 1: Recompiling the kernel First, fetch the newest source tree via ABS as root sudo abs Then copy /var/abs/core/kernel26 to your home directory cp -R /var/abs/core/kernel26 ~ Now open up the file config, search for the line "# CONFIG_SCHED_DEBUG is not set" and replace it with "CONFIG_SCHED_DEBUG=y". Next open the file PKGBUILD, go to the md5sums and comment out the third one(or replace it with ne new m5dsum of config) so it looks like this: md5sums=('3f23ad4b69d0a552042d1ed0f4399857' '9d435f1a3b56d74265d9eb7c49060ff4' #'817294b52dc1f0acb1a8616fe792f29a' 'ae7370a442115f2c7ee45d0123f617e3' '25584700a0a679542929c4bed31433b6') Open a terminal, cd into the directory and call "makepkg". That will, depending on your machine, take a looong time. After its done, install the new package via pacman -U to your system. I suggest to add the package kernel26 to your HoldPkg or IgnorePkg list. Step 2: Tune your kernel Tuning your kernel is much easier. Just add the following lines to your /etc/sysctl.conf: # World of Warcraft stutter and flickering line fix kernel.sched_features=21 kernel.sched_batch_wakeup_granularity_ns=25000000 kernel.sched_min_granularity_ns=4000000 Save it, and reboot. World of Warcraft should now run without silly stuttering and flickering. Wine source patches Memory exhaustion (preloader.c) As of 3.0.2, an unknown bug is causing repeated crashes on some nVidia cards, all related to memory corruption or exhaustion. See comments in bug 16131 to find and apply the patch and for more information. You will need a clone of the wine.git repository. Nvidia-specific issues TwinView You know that you have this problem if World of Warcraft does not display correctly, and you have TwinView enabled. To fix this, set the in-game video settings to "Windowed Mode", and "Maximized". Unfortunately, you will not be able to set the resolution at the video settings, so: set the appropriate resolution by changing gxResolution in Config.wtf to your liking (this looks just like running in fullscreen). E.g.: SET gxResolution "1280x1024" Alternatively, if you by any chance cannot access the in-game video settings you can force these settings by enabling: SET gxWindow "1" SET gxMaximize "1" ATI-Specific issues ATI no Object Textures/Models Some ATI user have the problem, that character and object models are hidden. It seems to appear with newer ATI drivers. To solve the problem, add the following line to the Config.wtf SET M2UseShaders "0" ATI enter game world crash For users with an ATI video card: certain cards have trouble rendering games and video in opengl using current flgrx drivers which will cause your computer to hard locks when you attempt to enter a domain. This error will occur just after character creation/selection, as the game environment is loading, or possibly after a short period of play. In order to fix this error, add the following lines of code to your xorg.conf file in the ATI device section: Option "Capabilities" "0x00000800" Option "UseFastTLS" "off" Option "KernelModuleParm" "locked-userpages=0" This is where you find the file: /etc/X11/xorg.conf The section should look something similar to this after editing: Section "Device" Identifier "aticonfig-Devicewine]ver "fglrx" Option "Capabilities" "0x00000800" Option "UseFastTLS" "off" Option "KernelModuleParm" "locked-userpages=0" EndSection Note: this has been tested and also works with NVidia cards. Common errors Can't eject the CD If you've got the disk space, the easiest solution would be to rip the entirety of disc 1, and the Installer Tome #.mpq files from the remaining discs to some folder on your computer (like ~/wow/), then run the installer from there. Waiting for files to close... This message appears during patching when certain files are open (Launcher.exe, Wow.exe, etc). To make sure you don't have any of those files open, try killall -9 wineserver && killall -9 wine to close all wine applications. If this didn't do anything, open winecfg and change the Windows version to Windows NT 4.0. If it still doesn't work, you may have more luck with other Windows versions. Failed to find a suitable display device. This is usually direct3d in cause. You may try to overwrite the d3d9.dll, or use the builtin one if you're already overwriting it. Try switching between gxApi opengl and d3d as well. Also, if using OpenGL, ensure that glx is loaded in the Module section of your xorg.conf file. Your 3D accelerator card is not supported by World of Warcraft. Please install a 3D accelerator card with dual-TMU support. There is a 99% chance that this is due to the drivers. If you just got a new graphic card or reinstalled the OS, you might be using outdated drivers. Distribution drivers are usually weeks or even months behind the current ones. It's strongly recommended to use the official ones (nVidia, ATI). This error can also happen on 64-bit Linux distributions if you're using the proprietary drivers as packaged by the distribution. Some distributions put the 32-bit versions of the libraries in a separate package. Since Wine uses the 32-bit libraries even on 64-bit systems, Wine won't support accelerated OpenGL without them. Look for a package that's named similarly to the driver package, but includes a note about being 32-bit. For example, on 64-bit Debian, if you're using the "nvidia-glx" libraries, you want to also install "nvidia-glx-ia32". If you have just updated your system's kernel or video drivers, you may simply need to restart your computer. err:module:import_dll Library OPENGL32.dll You get the following error on startup: err:module:import_dll Library OPENGL32.dll (which is needed by L"C:Program Files/World of Warcraft/wow.exe") not found err:module:LdrInitializeThunk Main exe initialization for L"C:/Program Files/World of Warcraft/wow.exe" failed, status c0000135 Solution : check that /usr/local/lib/wine/opengl32.dll.so has ownership of root:root and permissions -rwxr-xr-x, if it does not then you may have not been super user when you ran the "make install" command. become superuser and repeat the make install command as shown in the howto. Do not just change the ownership/permissions of opengl32.dll.so as probably all the other files are wrong too, so do a make install. Error #134 "Unable to associate local address with socket..." The socket is already bound to an address, or the parameter is a listening socket. You need to make sure your loopback interface is up, by running: ifconfig lo up or sudo ifconfig lo up Error after login Since patch 3.3, some users are seeing a popup error box immediately after logging in, stating that a particular runtime library cannot be loaded. To fix this, install the Visual C++ 2005 runtime libraries and the Visual C++ 2005 SP1 runtime libraries into Wine. WineTricks is a convenient shell script which can be used to automate this. Download and save the script to your system, and run it as follows: /bin/sh winetricks vcrun2005sp1 vcrun2005 Category:Community Category:Guides